


Chaos War [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never easy to find Loki when he wanted to hide, but he wasn't doing a particularly good job of it at the moment. Probably he didn't think anyone from Asgard would be <em>wasting their time</em> hunting for him while the shining ones churned their way steadily through all the realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos War [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243244) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Download:

[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chaos-war) | 189 MB | 3:56:56

[M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chaos-war-audiobook) | 111 MB | 3:56:56


End file.
